Behind Every Fairytale There Is Hint Of Truth
by TheRageOfTheSea
Summary: Yellow clashed with red as the two observed one another, no sudden movements were made, both ready to attack if had to. Slowly, a sarcastic smile fell to her lips. "Well, at least you arent a Mauzhertz, i'd take anything over one of those!" "Wish i could say the same.." MonroeXOC rated M for Mature content in future. Follows series in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Family visit

**Okay, So.. Hi! I've wanted to do a story about this series for a while now, and thought, why not? I absolutely LOVE Monroe and thought it would be fun to write about him and a OC. Hopefully i didn't butcher their characters too bad. **

**I know there are some miss spellings, and i'm really sorry for that. English is not my native language, and errors happen. Plus i'm writing with this stupid WordPad...  
**

**So yeah, this is my first try on this, so wish me luck :) I'm still not too sure if i should continue writing this story so reviews are most welcome!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT OWN GRIMM OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT! I ONLY OWN EVELINE!  
**

**AND IF I DID OWN IT, MONROE WOULD BE MOST DEFINATELY MINE!  
**

* * *

"For fucks sake!"

A young woman groaned as she kicked the tire of her black and teal colored Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 bike. A flat tire. Just what she needed. Throwing her hands in to the air she huffed. "This is what i get for visiting family?! Fuck! Next year i'll just stay home!"

But she knew that there was little she could do now, but make a call.

Pulling out her iPhone she quickly searched for the right number and pressed 'call'.

As she waited for the person to pick up their damn phone, she ran her pale hand through her light butterschotch brown hair that had natural blonde highlights and cascaded down just below her breasts.

She looked over to her bike, her eery clear grey eyes that began dark grey and faded to almost to silver towards the pupil, were narrowed in frustration.

Finally, a familiar voice called through the phone and she allowed a smirk to fall upon her lips.

"Hi there bro, guess who's in town...?"

She laughed when the person on the other end groaned.

"Well hello to yourself, buddy. Listen, i was coming over for a visit, but the front tire on my baby went flat. Do you think you could help a girl out..?"

She listened for a response and a smile broke on her face.

"Excellent! Now, don't tell _her_ anything yet! I want this to be a surprise! I'm just by the Morrison Bridge... Yeah, i can wait. Bye."

She hung up and pocketed her phone before mounting her bike and leaning back.

"Guess i'll just take a nap until he gets here..."

* * *

The sound of a car stopping woke her up. Momentarily, as her eyes opened they flashed yellow before returning to their usual grey and she looked over to see a familiar man, carrying a tire for her bike.

She got up from her position on the bike and jogged over to the man, giving him a small one-armed hug. "Hiya there Nicky, how you been?"

The man groaned and rolled his blue eyes at her. "It's Nick, Evie! How many times do i have to tell you?"

'Evie' or Eveline Philomena Ebony Silverton had known Nick Burkhardt for quite sometime, granted she only knew him through her sister, who was living with the man and apparently very much in love with him.

None the less, Eveline liked the guy just fine, he was definately upgrade from the usual bunch her sister had dated so she was happy for them.

That didn't stop her from giving the guy hard time, however.

Eveline gave him a sly look. "Oh come on, Nicky! Where's the love!? I haven't seen you in, like, what? half a year..?"

Nick gave her a annoyed look for the nickname and sighed. "Thank god, Juliette isn't anything like you..."

She in return snorted. "Sweetie, if she was anything like me, you should be worried."

In truth, the possibility of Juliette being anything like her was nonexistent, as she and Juliette had no blood bond. Eveline was indeed adpoted.

Nick grunted in acknowledgement and heads towards her bike with the tire he brought. "Let's get cracking then, Juliette probably wonders where i am." Eveline follows after him, grinning. "Well, you can always say that you picked up a stray on the way." She let out a small laugh. "She's love that!"

The detective agreed with a nod and leaned down to take a look at her flat tire. "It looks like you hit piece of something sharp, went right through it. You better be glad you weren't driving like the madwoman you usually are, or i'd have to have collected you from the morgue."

"Shut up and do your job Nicky!"

The man gave her a mocking smile. "Can't. No dead bodies around. Not yet at least..."

Eveline gave him a mock offended look, watching as he fetched few tools and worked on getting a new tire on her bike. "how have the two of you been?"

Nick glanced at the 'madwoman' as he liked to dub her as and then returned to work. "We've been good, actually, i'm planning on proposing to her..."

When he took yet another look behind him, he couldn't help but to smile.

the excited, overjoyed look upon the young woman's yellow eyes-

Nick blinked. Yellow? Weren't they supposed to be grey? He halted in his work and stared at Eveline.

They were. Her eyes were really yellow... And her normally straight, white teeth had taken on a sharper look.

He pounced up, starteling Eveline in progress.

"What... What are you?"

Eveline, in return, seemed to realise something and looked at Nick in whole new light. Of course, how could i have missed it... You're a Grimm! It all makes sense now!" But she didn't look the least intimidated by the fact that he was one, she actually seemed... Curious? This threw Nick off. Normally, Wesen(If she was one, how should he know?) got more aggressive or scared when they realised who he was.

But Eveline seemed completely at ease, as if she had almost expected something like this.

"You didn't answer me, what are you?!" Inside, Nick felt a little guilty for treating the sister of his girlfriend and one of his good friends(Well, more or less) like this.

She blinked her now yellow eyes lazily at him, before allwoing the familiar feeling to fall upon her, as she woged. Sharp, knife like theeth replaced her human ones, along with two, enormous fangs. Her features became more feline like, white fur and black stripes covered her face, her ears grew bigger and more like that of a tigers, her nose turned more like ones as well.

Nick took a step back.

"You're a Rißfleisch?!" He yelled at her.

Eveline woged back and deadpanned at him. "Seriously? You're a Grimm and you don't know?! NO! i'm not a Rißfleisch! I'm a Mauvais dentes! Much, _much _more deadly than a pussy cat like a Rißfleisch! I'm offended Nick!"

"But, but... How could you have lived with humans? And what is a Mauva dintes anyway?" Nick wasn't sure what to think. His future sister-in-law was a Wesen. And she looked ike a deadly one at that...

Eveline sighed. "Look. Living with humans wasn't easy, and i had to improvise constantly." She spared him a glare. "And it's Mauvais dentes! Idiot!" She took two steps closer to him. "The bottom line is, that you don't have to worry about me coming after you or harming any humans. I don't care if you are a Grimm, i know you personally and that makes the difference, you are also the man who has my sisters affections. That makes you family."

Slowly, she walked closer and closer to him, small smile on her lips. "So how about we discuss this another time, when we _don't_ have an anxious Juliette waiting, hm?"

Nick was unsure, but after he thought about it, he agreed. He had known Eveline for some time and never had she hurt her family members, him or any innocent... With the exception of the punks who threathened said innocent or her family. Heck, she had even defended him once.

For now, he would give her the benefit of doubt... At least untill he could talk to Monroe about what a Mauvais dentes was...

* * *

When Juliette opened the door, she had been ready to yell at her man for being so late, but instead she found herself pressed firmly against someone, as they embraced her tightly against their bosom.

"Julieee!"

Only one person would call her so childishly with that nickname...

True enough, the person gently pulled away, so she could get a good look at them. Those familiar grey eyes that reminded Juliette of silvery water, light butterscotch colored, long hair, paleish silk-like skin, standing at 5'9, slim body with nice curves and long legs. It could only be one person.

"Oh my gosh! Evie!" Juliette's lips fell in to a full blown grin, as she looked her 'little' sister over.

"I haven't seen you in six months!" The younger Silverton grinned back. "I know right?! I've been dying to come and see you for so long!"

The two girls embraced once more and Nick groaned from behind Eveline. "It's chilly out here! Hurry uuppp.." The girls gave a laugh and finally allowed the detective to enter his house.

"Dinner is ready, i hope there's enough. I didn't know _someone_ was coming over, after all..." Eveline gave a mock flinch when Juliette shed her a light glare. "Don't worry about it, Julie. I've eaten resently anyway so i'm not that hungry."

And yes, she did notice the suspicious look Nick had send her. It was going to be long night...

* * *

"So how long are you staying?"

Eveline looked up from her plate of the delicious pasta and her eyes landed on Juliette, who was focused on her. "I actually don't really know. I want to see around for a while and i was hoping..."

Now the couple both stared at her. "Hoping for..?" Nick leaned forward.

"Well.." Eveline glanced at the ceiling in thought. "You know how i'm usually always on the road, right? I was actually offered a job here, at the hospital. One with a very nice pay. And... I'm hoping that if i find a nice place here, that i would move all of my stuff from my old place here."

For a moment the three were silent, but Juliette broke the silence with an overjoyed squeal. "Your moving here?! In Portland?!"

Eveline smiled. "That's the idea, yes."

"That's great! We can go to the movies, shop together... Just like old times!"

Nick even gave a small smile. "What kind of a job they offered you?"

"place as a psychiatrist, of course. They also told me, that i would be the section head. How could i turn that down?"

The three of them talked a while longer, before Juliette and Eveline decided to take the converstation to the living room and catch up on each others lifes, mean while Nick decided that it was time to pay Monroe a visit and slipped out of the house after he told the two that he would be visiting a friend of his.

* * *

He drove over to the house of the Blutbad and knocked on the door. Few seconds later, the Wesen opened the door. "Murder or someone missing..?" The clockmaker asks in a bored manner, staring the Grimm dead in the eye.

Nick stares back. "What do you know about Wesen called Mauvais dentes?"

Monroe's eyes widen and he gapes at Nick. "How the hell did you come agross one of those?!"

He quickly ushered the Grimm inside and closed the door.

"Mauvais dentes are these cruel, heartless killing machines. If there's something i do _not_ want to come agross, it's them."

Nick leaned on the wall and watched as Monroe poured himself cup of coffee(He had declines when the Blutbad offered him some). "In other words, don't mess with them, right? What if one was raised by humans?"

The Clockmaker looked over to him, curiousity burning in his eyes. "Depends. How old were they when separated from their biological parents?"

Trying to recall what Juliette had told him about Eveline he looked up at the ceiling. "Between 7 to 9 years, i think..."

"So they'd be old enough to know what they are, who they are and enough time for the parents to already have given them taste of human flesh... But also young enough to adapt to the new life _with _humans... I'd say it could go either way, become protective over the weaker species or hate them for said weakness... Who are we talking about by the way?"

"My future sister-in-law."

Monroe choked on his coffee and began coughing violently. "W-Wh-What?!"

Nick continued, ignoring the look from the Blutbad completely. "I just saw her woge today. She revealed what she was to me and said that she should have known that i'm a Grimm, that it explained a lot. She's currently 28 years old, so she was adopted around when she was 7 to 9, so she has lived with humans at least 19 years. She's also a Psychiatrist, a good one at that."

Monroe stared at him. "Dude, don't piss her off, she'll kill you just like that."

Nick glanced back. "That's just it, if what you say is true, then i have no idea what to think. Evie has always been really protective over her family, especially about Juliette. I know she has no qualms about harming someone who threathens them. Other than that, i'd say she is the most trustworthy person you can find. Scary, sadistic and mean at times, but still."

The clockmaker rose a brow. "Evie?"

"Eveline Philomena Ebony Silverton Is her whole name."

"Anyway... These guys are seriously vicious. From what i've heard, they like to _bait_ their prey before killing, and it's means to no end when they want something. I can not press more about this, Nick! They are smart, swift and deadly. Never turn your back to one."

Nick frowned. "But i've known her for some time. She's never came agross hostile towards me... Well, she did when Juliette and i first began dating, but she calmed down after she quizzed me for hours to no end. "

"What ever you say dude, let's just hope you're right..."


	2. Chapter 2 Looking For A Home

**Okay, i feel pretty good about this chapter :) Thank you so much for those who took time to review and favorit this story! I wasn't sure if i should have done this story in the first place! **

**I was always thinking, 'what if Nick had a Wesen near by, and didn't know it?' And then i came up with the idea of Juliette having an adopted sibling after i watched the episode with Holly in it! I had a 'Heureka!' moment. Besides, i thought it would be funny if Nick realised just exactly **_how_** deadly Juliette's sister was and make him sweat a little xD I chose Eveline to be Mauvais Dentes for that reason :) It's because they are pretty much as deadly as one can be. Hope that doesn't make her too Marysue .**

**-.- Please remind me if it does... I'll try to make her not so much of a one..**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OF GRIMM OR ANYTHING THAT HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT! I DO, HOWEVER, OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR IN MY FANFICTION! **

**Also, i apologize for the errors you might find in the writing, english is not my native language and i have to check things up constantly, plus i write with this stupid WordPad so i don't always notice the errors.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

It had been nice to sleep in a comfty bed for a change. She could handle cold ground only for so long.

Also, it was a big plus to wake up in the heavenly aroma of Juliette's cooking. The woman had mentioned about making a big breakfast for her, apparently she was much too thin for the red head's liking.

As Eveline got ready for the day, she couldn't help but to dread the upcoming talk with Nick. True, Mauvais dentes were one of the cruelest and most merciless-if not _the_ cruelest and merciless- of all Wesen folk. They certainly weren't too well liked. At least, she hadn't been.

Before the time with the Silverton family was a touchy subject for her. She remembered how cruel her family had been. They didn't care for anyone _but_ their own blood. Not even their partners. Her biological parents had no love for one another, no warm feelings, nothing. They were just together to reproduce and raise their young to be merciless killers, just like they were.

All that had come to an end, when her biological father was seen killing an unfortunate Bauerschwein. When he refused to give in to _puny, worthless_ humans he was shot down as the cops opened fire. It took nearly 9 bullets to finally kill him. After that, their family had been searched. It hadn't exactly helped their case that her mother had just hunted and was covered head to toe in blood.

After that, Eveline(Or as her old family called her, Asya, a name she couldn't say she was fond of..) was put up for adoption and thankfully, the beautiful Mrs. Silverton had come agross her playing by herself, away from the other children. She had once mentioned to Eveline that the second she saw her as a small child, her heart had sang:'That's my baby'. Everline never questioned her of the subject after, but after the converstation Eveline had began to try harder in her studies and in her hobbies.

It took years to perfect her control over her instincts, but overall, she was satisfied of the power she now had over them, and all thanks went to her neighbor, who was Wesen as well. A Löwen at that. He had been old one, but kind and had taught Eveline more about herself, about other Wesen, how to hunt, woge, act and most importantly, how to keep her diet in check so she wouldn't kill humans.

It had actually been pretty easy. She just had to eat more than other Wesen, and consume large amounts of meat. Animal meat at that. She didn't eat humans or other Wesen.

Other Wesen had started warming up to her after that. When the gentle, old Löwen introduced her to other Wesen, they were mostly surprised by the fact that Eveline lived with humans and that unlike the rest of her kind, her bloodlust hardly came out. Don't get her wrong, she loved a big, juicy and bloody steak once in a while and her diet was mostly of meat, but she had no wish to harm humans or other Wesen unless they tried anything funny. Mostly she put up a front so they wouldn't even dare to try.

Few of the only times her 'true' nature came out, was when Juliette's boyfriend had been a Klaustreich. The bastard had actually had the nerve to try take Juliette away from them, so Eveline had opted to teach him some manners.

That Klaustreich was pretty darn fast in running away after he found out exactly _what_ he was up against when he met Eveline in full woge...

Juliette never forgave her for scaring 'poor Mark' away... Oh well...

But if Eveline was honest with herself, she thought her impressive self-control was all because of the Silverton family. The love they held for each other, the warmth and will to help one another was something Eveline had never had when she was still Asya. Nothing of the sort. Eveline had wanted to be selfish for once and be around as long as she could.

Even if she had to rip her own fangs and claws off for it to be possible.

A knock on the door caused her to momentarily woge, but she quickly calmed down when Juliette's voice rang from the other side. "Evie? Are you up? Breakfast is ready!"

"I'm up! Just a second, okay?"

When Juliette's steps echoed as she walked away, Eveline allowed herself to breath again. She really needed to get a grip. She wasn't int he forest anymore and sure, she was in the home of a Grimm, it was also the home of her sister. She didn't need to be so alert. There were no dangerous Wesen around to even try to attack her(She didn't consider few Eisbibers or Mauzhertz even worth mentioning.)

With that in mind, she pulled on her favorit outfit, pair of black leather biker pants with a grey studded belt, tight wine red ying-yang tank top and over it her black, leather moto jacket and of course, on her feet she put her black women's carmen harness short boots.

She went on with her morning business and then she quickly applied some eyeliner and pulled her hair in to a highponytail, leavings strands falling out of it and then deemed herself good enough to walk out of the quest room she had spent the night in.

"Evie! Your Breakfast is getting cold!"

"Coming! Coming!"

She hurried to the kitchen, where Juliette and Nick greeted her, the Grimm giving her a raised brow, which she smirked at. "What? Never seen a biker girl?" Nick mearly shook his head and turned to his own breakfast.

Eveline sat down agross from Nick and smiled at Juliette who set two plates in front of her. One with two pancakes(already covered in butter and maple syrup) and piece of toast(Already buttered) and the other one with fried eggs, bacon and a chocolate muffin. Then she fetched Eveline a glass of orange juice and cup of coffee.

"Damn... You weren't kidding when you said you'd fatten me up.." Eveline amused, even if she knew she could eat a lot more than that and not even get full, to anyone normal the breakfast would seem like a overkill.

Juliette sat next to her, giggling. "I sure wasn't! Who knows how long it's been since you've eaten something homemade. Besides you _are_ too thin!"

Rolling her eyes, Eveline sighed in defeat. "Fine... But if i get a stomach ache because of this i will hold you responsible!" She pointed her fork at Juliette in a mockingly threathening way.

"Not in a house of a cop you won't." Nick joined their converstation, smirking at her. "I could throw you in jail for 'abuse'."

Eveline gave him a small teasing glare. "I'd like to see you try, Nicky!"

He returned the look and they sized each other up like two big children they were, causing Juliette to sigh. "Can't this wait until _after_ we eat? The you can go out and play..."

"Yes Mommy." The two spoke in harmony smiling innocently-yet there was a devilish glint in both of their eyes- over at her and continued to wolf down their foods.

Juliette rolled her eyes and muttered to herself about never having kids if there was a possibility of them becoming anything like the two _adults_ in the room.

Eveline couldn't help but to smile. It really had been too long since she had seen the couple. When Juliette and her had been younger, they barely spent time apart. She had always regretted not telling Juliette about the other world, the one filled with supernatural beings and their 'hunters'. In the end, she had thought it would be safer to keep the vet in the dark.

Besides, humans didn't exactly have a 'possitive' reaction when they were told or they accidently saw a wesen woge...

Nick stood up from his seat and put his dishes to the sink. "Well, i better be off. You girls have a wonderful way, but not _too_ wonderful." He sent a meaningful look at Eveline who blew a raspberry as him, ignoring the frown Juliette send her way.

The vet stood up and kissed her boyfriend with a loud smack, grinning when she heard Eveline gag behind her. "Be safe okay?" Nick smiled gently at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Always."

"Oh god, just leave already!"

Nick sent a pout at Eveline. "I'll miss you too, Evie! What are you going to do today anyway?"

She glanced at the window and gave a slight smile. "I was actually thinking about going to house hunting today. Just to see what Portland was to offer. Then i'll check out the sights." She shrugged. "I don't know what i'll do after, maybe see a movie or something like that."

Juliette smiled. "Sounds like a good idea, wait a second, i'll print out what places are for sale." As she left the room, Nick turned to Eveline, about to say something, but she held her hand up. "We can talk about _that_ when you get back. I won't harm humans, Nick, never have and never will. You have to trust me on this. "

He seemed troubled with the idea of letting her run around freely, but then nodded. "Alright, i'll see you later." With that, he left. Not a minute after him closing the door, Juliette walked back in.

"Oh? Did Nick leave already?" She shook her head. "Never mind, here you are." She handed Eveline few papers that had addresses printed on them, along with pictures of the houses and description about the pros and cons. "This should keep you busy enough for the day, i need to get going too."

Eveline smiled and watched as Juliette graped her jacket. "Thanks, sis. I'm sure at least one of these places will click with me." She stood and followed Juliette out, closing her own jacket up and took her helmet, which was a MT Thunder Butterfly helmet. white base, teal waves and black and white butterflies.

She watched silently, as Juliette locked the door and walked her to her car, before speaking. "I might be back around six or seven so don't wait for me for dinner, 'kay?"

Juliette frowned. "You really need to eat more, but i'll let it slide _this_ time. Bye Evie!"

Eveline stared after her, as Juliette drove off, before going for her bike and taking off herself. Now it was time to hunt. First houses and then a nice, juicy steak.

* * *

"This ones pretty nice.." Eveline muttered to herself as she walked around, knowing that the real estate agent was waiting outside the two-story house as she looked.

It had one big kitchen Which would probably going to go to waste, she could cook and bake, if she had the recipes(She did have tons of cooking books) but that didn't mean she really enjoyed it. She had a bad habit of trying to get out of it... It was very traditional but had some modern twist to it which she found worked very well

Nice dining area that was in a different room than the kitchen and the living room, very open which she liked, large, flat arched windows, light grey walls, long dark dining table, comfty chairs and her favorit was the large flat arched door that led to the deck. It was nice, very nice.

The house had two bedrooms and one master. She could turn one of the bedrooms in to a office for herself, and in to a miniature library...Heck, she could get one of those comfty black 'shrink' chairs while she was at it!

The master bedroom was, absolutely fantastic! Big, had it's own bathroom, large walk-in closet... What more could she ask for?! It actually had, just like almost every window and door(Or opening) in the house flat ached balcony door made of glass, outlined by white frames and victorian prairie pattern the balcony was big enough in her mind.

The bathroom was similiar to the other one downstairs but little bigger. It had a shower, bathtub(That would come handy in very near future, she was sure of that), little smaller windows that were tinted so she could see outside but nobody could see inside, large mirror, a toilet, sink and the bathroom was nice and light. She loved it.

She the place of course had it's own garage, a small utility room and the living room was big too and it had a fireplace.

Evie definately wanted this place. It wasn't that far from the hospital, shops and such were just half an hour away, it was just next to the park, not too many neighbors and had this nice, antique versus modern feeling to it. She loved it.

So she happily walked down the stairs that were dark wood, and almost skipped outside. The agent was smiling at her as she walked out. "So? What do you think?"

This had been the fifth place she had checked out, so she couldn't help the excited grin that broke upon her face. "I love it! Where do i sign?" The man who had been showing her the place gave one back. "All you have to do is sign few papers and it's all yours, the last owners had to move out quickly because the wifes brother had gotten ill and they moved out of Portland to help him and his family. How about i give you the papers and you can read them through later? I can meet up with you tomorrow Miss Silverton."

Eveline accepted the papers and they agreed to meet the next day over at a small diner.

The man left and Eveline couldn't help but to turn around and gaze at her new home with a loving look. Nothing would ever make her think about it. This place was hers.

But just as she was walking towards her bike, a door next door opened and she was suddenly attacked by a scent that put her on the edge.

As quick as she could, Eveline whirled around and her now yellow eyes made contact with red ones.

A growl errupted from her throath.

A Blutbad.

* * *

**And so, the moment you have been waiting for!(Well, at least i have!) MONROE! He will be in the next chapter :D Finally! I didn't want to put him up in this chapter just yet, i thought it would be too soon, so i guess chapter 3 will have to do. **

**This chapter didn't have too much action, but i needed Eveline to get everything sorted before anything dramatic was supposed to happen.**

**See you next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 The Blutbad and the past

**Hello lovely readers! I can not express how much it ment to me that you all reviewed, followed and favorited this story! i was afraid this story was going to be too far fetched.**

**Guess what, people?! IT'S MONROE! :D finally! he has only small part at the beginning, because i want to built their relationship slowly and not to dive head first into the more 'lovey-dovey' stuff.**

**At first they will be **_**very**_** awkward around one another, but that has more to do with the race differences and the stories they have heard. Hopefully they will get closer after i start to slip into the show... That might be in the next or two chapters ahead ;) Who knows?**

**In this chapter we will also find more about Evelines past! :D**

**ALSO!** **i want you all to tell me, if you'd like Eveline to interact with other characters in the series, like say, Wu?**

**DISCLAIMER: I SADDLY DO NOT OWN THE TV SERIES GRIMM OR THE CHARACTERS YOU ARE FAMILIAR WITH FROM IT. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN EVELINE AND THE CHARACTERS YOU DO **_**NOT**_ **RECOGNIZE AND THE FANFIC IS MY CREATION.**

**Also, i am very sorry for any misspellings. English is not my native language and i write with this stupid WordPad.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Eveline felt her body freeze, as their eyes met. Both of them felt the woge coming out for a moment, revealing their true nature. Yellow clashed with red as the two observed one another, no sudden movements were made, both ready to attack if had to. Never in million years could she have expected to see a Blutbad, maybe a Coyotl, Fuchsbau or hell, Jägerbar but Blutbad? That could complicate things.

She had met her fair share of Blutbaden and from what she could remember they weren't exactly the kind of Wesen you'd like to run in to, then again, neither was she.

And she suddenly recalled that she had red on her. This, was bad...

making no sudden movements she zipped her jacket closed to hide the red color.

Slowly, sarcastic smile fell to her lips and she cleared her throath, causing the Blutbad to snap his eyes back to hers, still full-on defencive mode.

"Well, at least you arent a Mauzhertz, i'd take anything over one of those!" She tried to give a small smile, but it turned out to be more of a grimace.

The Blutbad shifted from one leg to another, eyes still red as blood, before murmuring under his breath, though Eveline could hear him perfectly well "Wish i could say the same.."

She huffed. "Oh come on, i'm not _that_ bad..." The Blutbad flinched. "Besides, if i wanted you dead, trust me, you'd _be_ dead."

He blinked at her. "Somehow, i don't doubt that.."

Eveline snorted. "Trust me when i say this, ain't nothing going to kill a Mauvais dentes than a Mauvais Dentes.." She tilted her head to the side, thoughtful expression falling to her face. "Well except Grimm's..."

The Blutbad nodded in agreement. "That's true..."

The two relaxed slightly, now that they were sure the other one wouldn't attack they deemed it okay to lower their guards. Not completely, but hey, it was a start...

"So... You don't mind living next door to a canine? We aren't going to be all 'cats and dogs' are we?"

"In truth, i could honestly care less if i'll be living next door to a Blutbad, just as long as you don't cause me trouble i won't cause you any, haben wir eine Vereinbarung*?"

She walked slowly closer, and held out her hand.

The Blutbad stared at her hard, eyes switching between her hand and her eyes which were now their usual grey. Finally, he sighed and took her hand. "Agreed."

Their hands separated and Eveline smiled. "Good. Now that that's over with, i'm Eveline Silverton, your new neighbor. Nice to meet you."

His eyes, now so dark brown that Eveline couldn't even see the pupil, widened. "Oh.. OH! You're the Mauvais dentes Nick told me about!"

It took Eveline everything not to deadpan at that. "Oh, so Nicky trusts a Blutbad but not someone he's known for couple of years? I'm serously hurt here..."

His brown rose. "Nicky?"

"It annoys the hell out of him. Enough said."

"Ah. I'm Monroe, by the way." The Blutbad, Monroe, told her.

Eveline took this as a time to observe the man in front of her better. Tall, taller than Nick even, which Eveline found very attractive. She liked her men tall..

lightly wavy brown hair, thin beard that gave him a raggedy look which she found surprisingly nice. She usually hated men with beards...

Lean, slightly muscular build that was very, _very_ attractive. What girl wouldn't?

And his eyes, hot _damn!_ They were so dark brown, that she couldn't even make out where the pupil began! She always loved the kind of eyes that weren't 'normal' so to say. Those dark, endless brown eyes certainly weren't something you'd see every day!

And they were even more gorgeous when they shone red...

The two stood awkwardly there for a while, neither knowing what they should do. Eveline shifted from one foot to another and gave an awkward smile to Monroe. "I guess i'll see you around.."

Monroe cleared his throath. "Yeah.."

If anyone had been watching them, they would have died of laughter. The two were somewhat stifly backing away from one another, Monroe towards his house and Eveline towards her bike. It was like watching a western movie where a sheriff and a bandit were having a staring contest.

Finally, Eveline grapped her helmet and put it on, hopped on her bike and quickly drove off.

She was going to give Nicky piece of her mind...

* * *

"Really Nick? A Blutbad?! Can you _be_ more suicidal?! God! I know i'm not exactly a harmless Wesen either, but at _least_ i don't go mental over a _color_!"

Nick flinched as Eveline let insults fly left and right. This hadn't been his idea of them talking.

How should he have known that Eveline would like the empty house next to Monroe's and decide to buy it?

If it had been up to him, those two would have never met...

God knows if there was hint of truth about cats and dogs then these two would be at each others throaths.

Thankfully, Eveline didn't seem too upset about the fact that _she_ would be in contact with a Blutbad, but more about Juliette.

If she was going to live there, there was no doubt that Juliette would visit her in her new home and both of them knew how Juliette loved the color red and dressed in red almost on daily basics.

**that** was what put the butterscotch haired girl on edge.

"You just couldn't find anyone more... Safe? Like a, Seelengut or something to help you out?"

Nick blinked. "A what..?"

Eveline looked at him, clearly frustrated. "So not important."

She finally sighed and plopped down on one of the chairs, running her hand through her hair. "Never mind, he seemed okay enough i guess... I haven't exactly gotten too close with one of his kind so i'm a little prejudiced because of the things i've heard of them.. And that's not cool. So.."

She turned to look at him. "You had some questions for me, right? Shoot."

'Finally..' Nick thought to himself and straightened his back. "First of all, _how_ and _why_ are you with the Silvertons?"

Eveline nodded leaned back in her seat. "I figured that you would ask that. Let me tell you first Nick, that Mauvais dentes are not kind. In any shape or form. We are pretty much trainer from birth to become merciless killers. The word 'Love' does not exist in our vocabulary. Our parents stay together only to breed and train their offsprings. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But that doesn't explain how you-"

"I'm getting to that!" She snapped at him and rolled her eyed. "Have some patience for goodness sake!"

"Alright, alright!" Nick lifted his hands up in surrender. "Please continue!"

"Anyway.." She began once more. "To us, humans and other Wesen are pretty much just food. So, my biological father, Derrik Roque, had one day hunter down a Bauerschwein and killed them. He had intended to bring the Bauerschwein to us to eat. Well, not all went as he planned and in the end he was killed because he refused to go down quietly. It took nine bullets to finally kill him."

Eveline took a slight pause to watch Nick's expression, before she continued. "Of course, we didn't have a clue where he was at that moment, so we waited and waited and waited. Finally, my biological mother, Antonia Roque, decided that she had waited enough and went out to hunt. While she was gone, some police officers came to our house and busted in. They of course saw a small girl alone and looking at them with a strange expression upon her face."

"They stayed with me for an hour before my mother returned. She had hunted down a human, but had left their dead body near the forest when she saw the police cars. That didn't make ler look better tho, becuase she was covered in blood. They found the body not long after."

"In the end, i was taken away and my biological parents were locked up in prison. I spent maybe a year in the orphanage. None of the other children, human or Wesen, wanted anything to do with me. They must have known i was dangerous, then again, maybe it was the fact that i was looking at them like they were something to eat and to me, they were."

"One day, we were all in the yard, i was away from the others, when mom-oh, sorry. - walked by, for some reason she had decided upon seeing me, that i was _hers_. She fought with dad for sometime before she came back to claim me. "

Nick nodded. "Juliette did mention that Mrs. Silverton and had fought over the matter. Why did you stay?"

Eveline laughed. "Because i, for the first time in my life, felt wanted and loved. Okay, so at first it was weird calling my dinner 'mommy' and 'daddy' but i grew in to it after a while. I had never seen anything like them. All suporting one another, hugging, smiling, laughing and just enjoying each others company. It was amazing. I did run away once, but i was brought back and when i saw the tearful face of my adoptive parents... " She sniffed a little.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk anymore, Evie." Nick told her, smiling gently at her.

"I think that should sum it up to you, enough. Remember Nick, i am a very selfish person when it comes to my family. I will never hurt them, but anyone who hurts them i will kill without hesitation." She looked him dead in the eye, hers turning to yellow and her pupils narrowed. "They mean the world to me Nick. "

He cleared his throath and nodded. "Okay, two more questions. You said that you don't eat humans or other Wesen, how? And how many of you are there?"

"When i moved in with the Silvertons it just didn't feel right to eat their kind anymore, and i stopped eating other Wesen too since they could take a human appearence so i just, couldn't. I keep myself in line with my diet. Yes, i eat meat. More than you can probably imagine. I'm a carnivore, so i need meat to survive. I'm not Like a Blutbad who can survive on a diet with no meat. I _have to_ eat meat, so to compensate the lack of, well, the meat i was raised to eat i began eating a lot more of animals so not to take a bite out of anyone... I also eat other foods in general too, if meat isn't on the menu. "

"So you need more food to have energy?" Nick asked.

"Well, yeah. Plus foods with little to no meat make me sorta sick. Over the years i got better at eating them, so now i can eat a carrot soup without barfing... You can thank my master for that. He trained me in to my new diet, control, hunting and fighting abilities."

"Whoa, what? Master?"

Eveline nodded, amused at the wide eyed look. "Yup. An old Löwen, Arthur Tiergon, took me under his wings after he learned what i was. He was the person who took me back when i ran away. He lives with some relatives now as he is too old to live alone. He was heaven sent, really."

"Okay, okay. How many of you are there?"

"Mauvais dentes? Not many. Though i'm not sure, I'd say no more than 30, tops. We are pretty much extinct. Both from being killed by Grimms and other Mauvas dentes."

Nick sighed and stood from his seat. "Sorry i grilled you so much, Evie. I'm kinda new to this and your true form isn't exactly comforting.."

She snickered. "I'll say, you were so wide-eyed when you same me woge! It was so funny! You really should do something about that, any Wesen will realise what you are if you keep that up!"

They shared a laugh, and the door burst open with Juliette storming in. "I can not stand Mrs. Keeth! She criticizes everything i do!" She huffed.

The grimm and Mauvais dentes shared a look before bursting in to another fit of laughter, Poor Juliette blinking at them.

"What? What did i say?"

* * *

**Yay, translations! I have to admid, i used google translate so please have mercy ^^'''**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**haben wir eine Vereinbarung?: ****we have an agreement? ****or**** do we have an agreement**


	4. Chapter 4 Beeware the moving in

**Oh my gosh! Thank you for reviewing once more, lovely readers! :D I must say, i'm becoming fonder and fonder of this story and Eveline! :D I could hardly wait a moment to begin working on the next chapter! **

**Unfortunately, my laptop died... We shall miss 'Dummy'(Yes, i named the damn thing, you happy now?!) but my new laptop... I love it! :D It took a while for it to arrive tho... Aww who cares!**

**I'm really glad you all have given me positive feedback on this story :) i really am.**

**And to answer the question of**

**mi guard :**** If you are meaning Monroe and Eveline then yes. Eventually they are to become a couple. ****eventually****... Somewhere in the far future! For now, they are extremely cautiously around each other, for obvious reasons, but getting more comfortable.  
**

**Remember to tell me your thought on if you'd like Eveline to interact with other characters in the series, like say, Wu?**

**DISCLAIMER: I SADDLY DO NOT OWN THE TV SERIES GRIMM OR THE CHARACTERS YOU ARE FAMILIAR WITH IT. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN EVELINE AND THE CHARACTERS YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE AND THE FANFIC IS MY CREATION.**

**Also, i am very sorry for any misspellings. English is not my native language and i write with this stupid WordPad.**

**On with the story!**

_Thud!_

"There..."

Eveline straightened her back and wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand.

She had been working around her new home for hours now. There were boxes all around and her furniture and other stuff had been brought in. The night before, she had called to a moving company and some of her friends who had offered help. She was thankful she didn't have to drive all the way back to her old place and that everything was undamaged.

When she woke up the day before morning, she had called the real estate agent, who had immediatly made a beeline to the Silverton/Burkhardt house instead of meeting for dinner. They had signed the papers, went over some last minute things and he had told Eveline that she could start moving in right away.

Juliette had been thrilled too. She had almost suffocated Eveline with her embrace(A very hard thing to do, considering what she was) and shrieked something about how glad she was her darling little sister was living close by... Eveline couldn't make out half of the things she said with how fast she was going.

Eveline glanced around and couldn't help but to smile. True, there were still many boxes she would need to unpack, but if all went well, she only had few things left to do the next day. Her house was coming together quite nicely.

She had decaided to keep most of the walls the same color they had been, with few exceptions, like her bedroom, ''office'' and the dining room. Her own room she had painted nice dark teal with desings of vines around the edges that were lighter shade of the same color.

While she had painted her own room, Nick(Whom she had 'kidnapped' from his job and forced him to help) had painted her office calming shade of grey.

Last, but not least, the dining room which had been painted soft golden. The two had finished it together.

Of course, the walls weren't going to dry for sometime and that ment that she had to but all the stuff in those rooms to the middle where they wouldn't get paint on them(She would move them when the paint dried) and that ment she would be sleeping in the living room, so the paint fumes wouldn't do her any harm.

So for now, it was the couch for her...

She had been, even during working, very much aware of the Blutbad who lived next door. While she knew that he didn't pose a threath to her(Well, the fact that he was friend of a Grimm was clue enough) she couldn't help her instincts that were focused on him.

The instincts that had been devolving for hundreds of years were telling her to kill or be killed.

She wasn't going to, of course, but every cell in her very being was telling her to. She hadn't listened her instincts in lot of things, why should she now? She only dug in to them when she really needed to. For example, to track someone down(like her sister who hadn't called and was hours late from her date) or to protect herself(Like against an angry Hexenbiest. They weren't excactly nice on a good day, much less on a bad one..).

And as much as she hated to admit it, the Blutbad was hot. Always a bonus, really, besides he didn't _seem_ too bad. If Nick got along with him then Eveline was determinend to at _least_ be pleasent towards the big bad wolf...

... Would putting on a red cloak be too much?

Frustrated, she ran her hand through her locks. "Get a grip Eveline..." She muttered, glaring at a wall. "It's just been too long you have had any action, is all.."

Too true, she really needed to get laid...Maybe a certain Blutbad would be willing to assist her in-

"GODDAMNIT!"

"What happened?!" Nick had ran in the room when he had heard Eveline's yell and was looking ready to attack something... With a vase? A very _expencive_ vase at that!

"But it down Nick! That thing is really fragile! Not to mention it costs more than a vase really should!"

Nick, confused, blinked at her and then looked at the vase. "Umm..." He carefully placed the vase on to a table and moved closer to the Mauvais dentes. "What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Nah," She sighed. "Nothing's wrong, i just had a- ... I uh, hit my toes on a corner of the table, nothing to worry about." She smiled, trying to hide the flush on her face as she recalled just exactly _what_ she had been thinking of... Nick was, under no circumstances to know about what she thought of her new neighbor.

Ever.

Knowing him, he would either try to set them up or start lecturing her... And the teasing, oh god she would commit murder sooner or later!

Thankfully, Nick seemed to buy her pitiful lie and went back to the dining room, leaving Eveline alone in the kitchen to put the rest of her plates and cups in the cabinets, smiling when she found the box with the funny coffee mugs in it. Some of them she had bought, some of them were gifts.

As she put them inside the cabinets she heard Nick's phone go off and him answer it.

"Burkhardt."

She could hear him clearly, just like if he was only meters away instead of two rooms. Sometimes, it payed off to be a Wesen, but there were down sides too.

"Yeah... I'm actually right next door, i'm helping Evie to move in... I don't think she would mind.." Eveline's woge came out as she tried to listen to the other person, but saddly her hearing, while extremely good, couldn't tell anything other than the caller was a male, but she already knew that. The only person that could have called and lived next door, was the Blutbad. He had more than likely caught Nick's scent and wondered what he was doing there.

She heard Nick end the phone call and right after, somebody rang the doorbell.

She abandoned her boxes and moved towards the door, hearing Nick following behind her. She looked through th peekhole and saw Monroe on the other side, fidgeting and glancing around nervously.

She opened the door and he immediatly gave a slight flinch and glanced her over nervously.

"Umm... Hi?" She couldn't help but to smile at the unsure greeting of the Blutbad and move to the side.

"Come in, and didn't i tell you that i'd see you around? Seriously, i'm not go all 'mass-murderer' on you."

Monroe offered a small. still little nervous, smile and stepped in, taking in her home. "Wow, this place looks awesome!" He complimented, his eyes darting around wildly and Eveline felt swell of pride in her chest.

"Isn't it?! I can not believe how lucky i got with this place!" She gushed, taking a step towards Monroe after she closed the door.

"I always knew the house was big, but... I didn't think it was _this_ big!" Monroe continued, having completely forgotten just exactly _who_ he was talking to, this amused Eveline, who allowed him to continue rambeling on.

Finally, Nick had enough and coughed to get Monroe's attension.

"I think i'm done for today, i still have to go an explain to my boss how i was _kidnapped_ by my own soon to be sister-in-law from work." Nick raised a brow, silently daring Eveline to talk back at him.

She gave a look back. "Yeah sure, go ahead. I think i've had done everything that needed to be done, so i have no more use of you." She sniffed and threw a lock of her hair over her shoulder and pointed her nose upwards. "You free to go slave."

Nick gave a shake of his head at her dramatics and with a wave of his hand, he left.

She heard Monroe shift awkwardly behind her and she turned to look at him. "Would you like some tea? Or coffee? I have some awesome stuff!" She smiled, trying to put the wolf at ease. If she was going to live next door, she might as well try to make an effort to create an understanding between them.

Monroe cleared his throath and nodded. "Sure, yeah, that's cool.." She stared at him in amusement, never had she met someone so awkward. She motioned him to follow her in to the kitchen and te newly bought coffee machine and water boiler. "Which do you prefer?"

The Blutbad, who had been looking around curiously snapped his head towards her. "Coffee."

She nodded. "Alright, what kind? I have Guatemalan, Sumatran, Kenyan and Jamaican coffee, some flavored ones... I have even more teas if your interested.."

"I'll take the Guatemalan one."

Nodding, she set to make him his coffee and at the same time her own tea, Darjeeling, her favorit.

She grapped two mugs and poured their drinks in them. "Milk, sugar, honey or cream..?"

"Umm, i'l drink it black." "suit yourself." She shrugged and handed him his mug, putting some suagr in hers and taking a small sip.

"You _can_ sit down, you know?" She told him after a while. tired of watching him shift from one foot to another. Monroe glanced for a chair and sat little ways from her as she hopped on the countertop.

"What can i do, to make you not be so damn uncomfortable around me? I know Mauvaus dentes aren't exactly the ideal neighbor to have, but i swear on my life, i'm not a stereotypic one. And from what i've heard... Neither are you.."

Monroe's eyes searched hers, as silence overtook them. For a moment, Eveline felt shivers go down her back at the intensity of his brown eyes. Unknowingly, her eyes turned to their yellow state and in response, Monroe's eyes flashed red.

"I... Really don't know what to say." He began. "Most of the stories i've heard of your kind aren't exactly flattering. Some could compare you to a Grimm. Mauvais dentes are pretty well known as merciless, sadistic killers who don't mind taking down bystanders to reach their goal."

"You're right," Eveline glanced outside of the kitchen window, it looked like it was going to start raining soon. "We're almost just as worse as Grimms are, if not _worse_. But you already know of my history from Nick, i was taken from my biological mother after my fathers death and her imprisonment when i was young and then adopted to a human family. Just that changed my whole outlook on how i had been living up till then."

She looked back to Monroe, who was listening intensely. "I learned how to coexist with others, learned how my 'dinner' actually had family and feelings. After sometime, i just couldn't bare the thought that something would harm them. They thought me how to feel positive emotions, how it was okay to show others what you felt."

She placed her mug down to the counter. "Without the Silvertons, i would have no doubt turned in to a heartless murderer."

Her eyes shifted to the clock on her microwave and she sighed. "I can't believe it's already getting dark outside. No wonder i'm hungry..." That simple sentence caused the Blutbad to give a slight flinch and Eveline grinned at him. "No worries, i'm planning on making myself some lamb chops."

He scrunthced his nose, causing Eveline to laugh. "I'm not inviting you to dinner, so no worries! I know your a Wieder."

Suddenly, Monroe's phone came to life, scaring them both in to a woge for a moment.

"Monroe?"

Being so near, she thankfully heard the person on the other side.

_"Hey it's me. Did you hear about the girl who was murdered on the tram?"_

The two Wesen exchanged looks. This couldn't be good.

"Yeah, it was on the news, but what does that-"

_"I need you to meet me at the abandoned paper mill."_

"Whoa, what? Why do you need me?" Monroe was frustrated, it was obvious not only in his scent, but with the way his eyes flashed their signature red.

_"Look, just come. Bring Evie with you, i might need her too."_

Before Monroe had a chance to retort, Nick had hung up on him.

Eveline arched a brow at the, now, angry Blutbad, "Remind me to teach Nicky dearest some manners."

Monroe gave her a dark look.

"Oh trust me, i will.."

* * *

The two had drove to the paper mill and were silently trecking in the dirrection the local Grimm's scent was coming off. The feeling the place gave off was eery and quiet.

Eveline was on the edge, she didn't like the complete silence of the place, and she could tell Monroe wasn't fond of it either.

When they got just behind the Grimm/Detective, he whirled around and pointed his flash light at them.

"Woah! easy there, 5-O! You called me, remember?" They stepped out of the shadows, Eveline glancing around and scruntching her nose. Definately didn't want to be there more than she absolutely had to.

Monroe took a look around too. "Don't you have a partner for this stuff?" He was obviously referring to Hank, Nick's usual partner and apparently, closest friend. Eveline had met the guy once before and she couldn't say that it had been a 'pleasure'. Sure, he was funny enough, but not really her type and he had suggested that they'd 'get to know each other better' right in front of Nick. Something that didn't please either of them.

Nick gave them a look. " Yeah, sure, because if I told him my two main suspects turned into bees, he'd completely understand."

"Lucky me." Was Monroe's sarcastic response.

"You mean, lucky **us**." Eveline put in, a frown on her lips.

"Yeah..."

The three of them walked deeper in the building.

"So.. Mellifers, huh?" Monroe spoke, trying to ease the awkward air around them.

"They had something to do with a murder on a portland streetcar" Nick explained to them and Eveline tilted her head in confusion. That didn't sound like Mellifers at all.

Monroe, who had the same thought as Eveline, told Nick this. "Murder? Not really their stick."

"Bees bite don't they?"

"Yeah, but only if they're-" Eveline spoke, but was interrupted by Nick.

" But I read in the book that they also have something to do with balancing the ecotone. What does that mean?" He was exited, it was pretty obvious, and Eveline couldn't help but to shake her head at that.

"That's just some fancy-pants mumbo jumbo for saying they're

like gossips, you know?" Monroe replied. and Eveline agreed wholeheartedly with him.

"A creature community switchboard" She told Nick, when he appeared confused. His eyes suddenly flashed.

"Or a social media..."

"Huh. And if a mellifer sends out a message..." Monroe caught up and so did she.

" It definitely means something sketchy's going on somewhere..." She continued, sharing a look with the boys. She did not like where this was going...

"Well, Hank and I were attacked by a swarm of bees earlier, if that's sketchy enough for you." Nick told them.

"Yeah, that's sketchy enough... They don't usually attack unless threathened, so there _must be_ something here that they don't want to share." Eveline commented as they continued walking.

Suddenly, they spotted some footprints on the ground and Nick kneeled in front of them, followed my Monroe and Eveline. "We were following two guys

who turned out to be mellifers. And they met a woman."

The two Wesen looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah?/And?"

"What, you think we know everything about every creature out there?" Monroe grumbeled at Nick.

"No, I don't need you for what you know, I need your nose." Nick looked annoyed, as he shot Monroe and her a look.

"Oh, I get it. So little Timmy's stuck in a well, you need Lassie to come find him?" Monroe scoffed. "Boy, you really know how to butter a guy up for a favor..."

Eveline giggeled quietly next to the Blutbad, her yellow eyes coming out from her amusement.

"I got a bottle of '78 Bordeaux in my trunk.." Nick stated.

Monroe paused for a split second before nodding. "I can maybe catch a scent."

Eveline stood up. "Would you share if a helped?" The boys turned to look at her. "What? I'm a damn feline, bred and born hunter. I can catch a scent!"

They shared a look and Eveline scoffed. "Men.."

"Okay. Now, you said mellifers deliver messages." Nick ignored her, turning to Monroe who just sniffed. "What kind of message is it when they murder an innocent woman?"

"You sure they were innocent?" They once again turned to the Mauvais dentes who was watching Nick from under her eyelashes. "Like i said earlier, they don't attack without feeling threathened, and even then they don't usually kill. I would love to know if this 'innocent' woman was human or Wesen."

Monroe nodded. "Yeah, i agree with her. Maybe she wasn't so innocent."

They continued their way up some flights of stairs. "Mellifers only have one natural enemy." Monroe continued.

"Hexenbiests." Nick answered, nodding his head and the two Wesen turned to look at him. "Look at you, hitting the books." Monroe commented.

"Yeah, way to go Nick, for once you're using that little brain of yours!" Eveline mocked, sniffing and drying her 'tears' with one of her fingers.

"Shut up."

Monroe and Eveline walked up to the next floor, both sniffing the air. "Oh yeah, I'm definitely getting a female scene here. Undeniable."Monroe commented.

Nick glanced to Monroe, surprise upon his face. "You that sure?"

Monroe shot him a look as Eveline raised a brow. "No, her perfume. It's called "Undeniable.""

"And how would _you_ know that?" Eveline commented, causing the men to turn to her. "Something you wanna tell us, monroe?" He scowled at her, causing her to laugh and follow after him as Nick was still looking around, before taking a note that he was being left behind.

"Hey, wait up!"

Monroe whirled around so fast that Eveline had to take a step back. "Don't you dare say heel."

"Heel." Eveline challenged, giving a small, sadistic grin at him.

Monroe glared at her. "Don't start with me pussy-cat.."

She shrugged and followe after him.

"Well, they didn't come in here. We saw them leave the mill." Nick, who had caught up, commented as they entered the next room.

"Hey."Monroe turned to look at him, one finger up, before turning his back to them again. "The nose knows."

"I am getting a big-time whiff of her in here.2 He told them, walking deeper in the room and breathing in the scent. "Maybe she left something behind."

The three of them got to work. Nick began going through the files, Eveline was checking some papers that were on the desk and Monroe.. Well.. He was sniffing a chair. "Oh, yeah. Scent's real strong."

"Well, her ass _has_ been parked on the chair. Of course it would be strong." She scoffed, when Monroe shot her a look.

He then sniffed at the keyboard. "She could come back at some point." He leaned back on the chair and put his feet on the table. "Maybe we could crack that Bordeaux while we wait."

Nick leaned against the table, as did Eveline., and opened a file.

"Her name's Melissa Wincroft."

"Woah.." Monroe stared at him with wide eyes. "Did you just, like, Grimm that in some kind of telepathic way?" Eveline and Nick shot him a look.

"No, I read it off an envelope" He handed the disappointed Monroe an opened envelope. "Melissa Wincroft, owner and CEO. This must've been her office." He told them.

"That's cheating." Monroe grumbeled. "Well, **i** sniffed her out." He continued.

"Good boy." Nick told him and Eveline couldn't help but to grin(along with Nick) at the Blutbad.

"Well, you did walk right in that one." She told the disgruntled Blutbad.

* * *

They had driven to a enourmous, mansion like house that supposedly belonged to Melissa Wincroft, and Monroe was sniffing around once more. "Yeah, this is definitely her place." He told them as they walked closer to the door.

She could hear Monroe sniffing and she took a whif of the scent too. It was almost identical to the scent at the paper mill, with the exceptions of the scents of the flowers, grass and such.

They walked around the house and surprisingly found a door that was open. The two Wesen followed behind the Grimm who had the flashlight.

"This is so the part of the horror movie where the sidekick gets it." Monroe commented in a whisper. "Which one of us is the sidekick?" Eveline asked him. "Me, you're the female role that survives in the end. They always do..."

"Just stay close.." Nick told them as they ventured deeper in the building.

Suddenly, something crunched under Nick's feet and they looked down. All over the floor, were dead bees.

They looked up, when the sound of dripping liquid reached their ears.

"What is it?" Monroe whispered.

Nick sushed him and they continued towards the sound. They reached flight of stairs and Nick went to climb them up.

"Tell me we are not going upstairs." Monroe begged him, but Nick ignored him, forcing the Mauvais dentes and Blutbad to follow.

"We're going upstairs." Monroe whined and Eveline patted his shoulder. "At least it isn't friday 13th..."

The higher they went, the more Eveline was aware of a sweet scent filling her nose and making her cringe. Finally they went up the final flight of steep stairs that led to an attic. Slowly, Nick opened the door, revealing something Eveline hadn't expected, but she should have. Large beehives. They were everywhere.

She saw Monroe cover his mouth and nose and did the same. The scent was overpowering, not to mention the sight was something she could have lived without.

"Yeah, i think it's time we go." She told Monroe, who couldn't agree more as the two shot down the stairs and the rooms before getting outside.

Nick followed close behind them. "I think it's better i take it from here, thanks for the help."

Eveline groaned as a response, she could almost taste the honey from the beehives, not pleasent.

The Wesens climbed in to Monroe's car and left the scene.

"You know," Monroe began, capturing Eveline's attensions. " The honey bee has been around for 30 million years and it's the only insect that produces food eaten by humans and Wesen."

Eveline arched a brow. "Well, i can safely say, that i won't be eating honey any time soon, again. I've had just about enough of bees..." She commented and allowed her head rest against the seat.

Monroe chuckeled. "Yeah, i hear that!" He glanced at the back seat, that had a bottle of '78 Bordeaux. Nick had came through with his promise. "At least we got something out of it."

They smirked at each other, before Monroe turned his eyes on the road and Eveline allowed hers to close for a moment.

She had a feeling this was going to become their new hobby. Helping a Grimm out wasn't too bad she supposed. At least some got justice they deserved...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Rage, out!**


	5. Chapter 5 get to work!

**Hellooo, my lovelies! I'm pretty psycked that i finally reached the plot in the show! There are soo many ideas i have running through my head on what Eveline should do in certain situations!**

**I decided to begin the plot from 'Beeware' because it was like, the third episode so Eveline wouldn't miss TOO much, plus the episode was funny xD**

**That episode was, in a way, also the beginning of Eveline and Monroe's devolving relationship, they are a lot more comfortable with each other, but trust doesn't come easy, so they'll be in for a bumby ride...**

**Also, PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW, GRIMM, NO MATTER HOW I WANT TO, BUT EVELINE IS MINE AS ARE THE PARTS YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE FROM THE SHOW!**

* * *

Eveline slowly opened her eyes, lazily stretching as she woke from her slumber. The events that took place the day before surfacing in her mind as she slowly got up from the couch.

Monroe had driven them back home and they had said goodnight to each other, before disappearing in to their own homes.

One thing was sure, she was NOT going to be doing that on daily basics, no matter how much help Nick needed. He might be her soon-to-be-brother-in-law, but that was no excuse. She was still a Mauvais dentes and did _not_ enjoy being told what to do.

Yeah, it had been fun and had broken some ice between her and her new neighbor, but she was exhausted!

Eveline had pretty much crashed down on her couch and fallen asleep before her head had even made contact with the couch pillows, after a whole day of decorating and re-painting her house, not to mention the nightly Grimm adventure, who could blame her for it?

And she had to go to her new work place at nine... Wait? What time was it?

Eveline sprang up and anxiously tried to find her phone(She had yet to mount a clock to the wall) to see the time and when she did, she cursed. it was 8:15... Which meant a short shower and breakfast before she'd have to drive as fast as she could to the clinic, if she wanted to be on time.

As quickly as she could, she ran for the bathroom and stripped herself bare, jumping in the shower-Cursing loudly when the water had been too cold- and made a quick work on getting clean.

Next she all but ripped her closet open and put on matching set of black bra and underwear, over it she chose a black, long sleeved undershirt with a sleeveless teal checkered hoody with extra big hood. She also pulled on a pair of black jeans and instead of her favorite boots(Because, really, they wouldn't more than likely react too well at work on them... The again she looked unprofessional as it was) she put on pair of comfortable ankle boots with small laces.

After that she pulled her hair in to a low braid that rested over her shoulder and put on small amount of make-up.

Deeming herself ready for the day she ran back downstairs after grapping her message bag(like hell she was going to take a purse or a handbag) which was dark teal with golden swirls(By now it should be clear what her favorite color was..).

As she glanced at the clock on her microwave she cursed. She wouldn't have time to eat, just grab something and eat it at work, thank god the hospital had a cafeteria.

The place she would be working at, was actually a different building* in the hospital, meant for those who had problems with mental health and addictions such as drugs, the two building were joined by the yard, but they were almost hitched together with how close they were.

The building was actually pretty new, as it had been build only few years ago, due to the benefits having them close to each other. If a patient came to the hospital having various symptoms, yet every test came out negative, they would be send to her side of the building where they could try and find if the symptoms were caused by a mental problem and vice versa.

So the patients wouldn't have to do anything but walk across the yard to their building, instead of having to drive, which was good for all three, the hospital, the CAMH** and the patient.

Eveline quickly grapped a soda can and a bag of beef jerky(Well, she was a carnivore after all..) after thinking about it she also a handful of butterscotch hard caramels and stuffed them all in her bag. That should keep her satisfied until lunch...

she ran outside and locked her door and was just about to head to her bike when a smell caught her attention and her nose scrunched up in disgust.

She looked over to the yard of her neighbor and couldn't help but to facepalm. "Can't you do that on the _other side_ of your property? I can assure you, that is _not_ a scent _or_ sight i enjoy seeing."

Monroe jumped almost a foot in the air and closed his zipper, before turning to look at her. "Oh, um..."

He had been marking his 'territory' by, well, urinating on his fences.

Eveline shook her head and walked over to her bike. "I know you Blutbaden are territorial beings, but at _least_ do that while _i'm_ _not_ at home... Or anyone else for that matter..."

Clearly embarrassed, Monroe tried to switch topics. "Where are you going?"

"Unlike you, i don't have the privilege to work at home-though i wish i did, i hate getting up before 10- so i'm heading to work."

"oh."

Eveline smirked and looked back at him, starting her bike, which came back to life with a vicious roar. "So you better be done by the time i get back, or it won't be looking too good for you." She gave a small wink and put on her helmet, driving off and leaving the confused, blinking Blutbad behind.

* * *

"As you can see, Dr. Silverton, our equipment is best there is. Everything here was donated and bought by charity events."

Eveline nodded, glancing around as her new boss, Gregory VanRoque continued their tour around the building, so far everything seemed perfect.

She was glad she had decided to take the job, the CAMH had the clinic, emergency room(In case someone had overdosed or tried suicide, they also had their own unit that took care of these unfortunate events), the reception where 4 nice, older nurses worked, she had her own office and two rooms where she worked with her patients. one for where she could be one on one with them and the other for groups.

They had their own cafeteria(Thank god, she wouldn't have to go to the hospital for that) few rooms for clinic duty, their coffee room where some doctors and nurses could have their breaks together and so many more!

And the rooms for the patients, who at times stayed for the time they were being diagnosed or as long as they could be put to a suitable asylum where they would be treated properly, apparently the CAMH was picky about asylums... Some patients who had just been through a traumatic event also stayed there at times.

Dr. VanRoque had stopped in front of her, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. His kind brown eyes twinkled gently at her, reminding her of Arthur, making her feel very comfortable in the older man's presence. "Well, that's about all of it, i do hope you will enjoy working here Dr. Silverton. I will see you at lunch."

They shook hands one more time on that day, before the older man turned around and left Eveline in front of her office. Eveline couldn't help the smile that spread on her lips, if the rest of the staff were as nice as the ones she had already met, she would no doubt enjoy her time at the CAMH.

She quickly entered her new office and began unpacking the few boxes she had had delivered there.

* * *

"Can you start from the beginning, Mr. Stevens? When did you first notice that you were forgetting things and had black outs?" Eveline glanced at her second appointment that day, a man of 25, obviously alarmed from his resent 'episode' where he had blacked out, only to find himself in middle of a street, almost causing a accident.

The poor man ran his pale hand through his messy brown hair, tired blue eyes looking at the ceiling as he layed down on the chair. "I-i really don't know... One moment i'm doing something and the next i'm somewhere completely different! I just don't get it! I-i think the first time it happened was over six months ago... I got angry at one of my friends and stormed out of this shop we were in and then, nothing! i can't remember what i was doing, thinking or feeling! I came to and i was at the movies! Then on it happened almost on daily basics!"

Eveline hummed quietly. "Mr. Stevens, can i ask you something very personal..?"

The man looked away from the ceiling and to her, wearing a confused expression. "Um, i guess...?"

"Have you ever experienced a traumatic event? Something, that caused you to shut it out completely? Like, for an example, death of a family member, accident of sorts or sexual abuse?"

The man flushed, clearly not liking the sound of the last example but none the less, nodded. "Well... I saw my cousin's suicide... He was laying in his own blood after he slit his wrists. Well, that's what mom tells me, i can't remember anything about it..."

Eveline nodded and wrote down what he had said and her own conclusions to her small notebook. "Alright, Mr. Stevens, i need to talk to some of the other doctors here and do few tests before we can be sure, but i think you suffer from a condition called Dissociative identity disorder, DID*** for short."

Eveline glanced at her patient who was looking worriedly at her.

"You might know it better as multiple personality disorder but basically you might have more than one alter personality which would explain your blackouts and troubles with your memories. DID causes disruptions in memory caused by trauma and other forms of stress, so i think the traumatic event where you found your dead cousin was the trigger. Your mind tries to prevent damaging your psyche even more than it already has been by pushing these traumatic memories to the back of your mind so you can't recall them."

The young man perked up. "But why does it act up now..?"

"Some mental illnesses take time to devolve, yours might have been acting up before but due to the memory loss, you can't remember. Has any of your family member or friend ever said something about you acting like a completely different person?"

Mr. Stevens thought about it for a while, before his eyes widened. "When i get angry, i usually have one of my black outs and one time i got angry at my ex-girlfriend and she said that it was like i was someone else.."

Eveline nodded. "Your anger might be one of the triggers for one of your alter personalities to take over. Tell you what Mr. Stevens, i will lend you one of my books about DID and you can read it at home, i will talk to my colleagues and the next time we will perform few tests, how does that sound?"

The human smiled. "That sounds perfect! Thank you Dr. Silverton!" They shook hands as they got up and the younger man left the room while Eveline wrote few things down and leaned back.

That had been her third appointment and she was feeling tired. She thanked whatever god or spirit out there that Mr. Stevens hadn't been as... _Extreme_ as the other two had been, or as out of it.

Her stomach rumbled and she got up from her comfortable chair and headed to the door, she might as well take her lunch break now before her last two appointments for the day, then she would go home and enjoy a nice, long, hot bath before curling to the couch and watching one of her favorite shows from tv and eat something nice... Maybe she could order pizza... Oh! And glass of red wine!

With a small smile, she made her way to the cafeteria, where she saw some of her colleagues talking while they enjoyed their own lunches, few nurses(Both male and female) gossiping and laughing.

It felt nice. She could get used to the friendly air that hung over the place.

"Hey! You're the newbie, aren't you! Dr. Silverton!" A voice called from behind her and she glanced over her shoulder, to see a male nurse running towards her, bright green eyes locked upon her form.

"I suppose so, unless there is another Dr. Silverton working here?"

A smile spread to the man's face and when Eveline sniffed the air, she came to the conclusion that he was a human.

"Hi! I'm Riley! Riley Lockser!" He grinned and offered her his hand, which she shook.

"It's nice to meet you, Riley. I'm Eveline Silverton, but please call me Evie." Eveline smiled at him. "Being called Eveline makes me feel like i'm in trouble."

Riley nodded and Eveline took this time to observe her new 'friend'. He was 5'9, in good health with small tan and fit body, bright green eyes that held excitement in them, dirty blonde hair that was messy and caressed his jaw line, straight and white teeth, wearing dark blue scrubs. He seemed alright enough.

"You want to sit with me, Evie?" Riley asked and Eveline found herself nodding, there was something about the young man that she found comfortable and easy to be around.

They both got in line and bought lunches, before finding themselves a table to sit at. Eveline happily dug in to her food, which was a big, ham sandwich, chicken stew, a glass of milk and as a dessert, chocolate pudding!

Riley watched in amusement as she began eating like no tomorrow. "Let me guess, you didn't eat breakfast?"

"Nuh-Uh.." Eveline spoke between bites. "Nowh Thime.."

Riley chuckled. "Well, at least you actually_ eat_ unlike rest of the female population here, i think i heard the nurses counting calories together!"

Eveline scoffed. She had always hated it when people did that, you shouldn't count every damn calorie in your food, if you exercised enough then you wouldn't get fat, besides, you didn't have to be skinny like a damn stick, _that_ was unhealthy.

Hearing her scoff, Riley smiled. "I can already tell that we are going to get along _juussttt_ fine!"

For the next 35 minutes, they talked as they ate and got to know one another, Eveline learned that Riley was actually gay and in a relationship with a man called Tony who worked at a pharmacy and that Riley was the same age as her, They both enjoyed action and horror movies and tended to avoid romantic ones(Because, let's face it, those things were too damn cliché...). They also both liked to travel around and when Eveline mentioned her bike Riley demanded that she would take him for a ride one day, she was more than happy to agree.

After their lunch, the two had parted but exchanged numbers, Riley threatening that she would never be left alone now that he had her number and they went their own ways.

Eveline's last two appointments were pretty horrible, the first being a woman with Paranoid personality disorder, so Eveline had to calm her down on several occasions when the woman called her a murderer and other colorful names, thankfully by the end of the session, she had managed to calm the woman and gain some of her trust.

The last appointment of the day, was a older man, who had issues with his wife leaving him and taking their three kids with them, the poor man was crying every other minute and when the session was over, Eveline had hard time to nicely make the man leave, assuring him that he could make an another appointment with her the next week.

surprisingly, she had only met three other Wesen that day. two which were her new patients, a Seelengut(The last appointment, the poor man with bad luck) and a Reinigen who had been her first patient, the poor boy had backed up against the wall and it had taken some time for him to feel comfortable in her presence and one of the nurses who was a Eisbiber, and had almost a heart attack when she had found out that the new doctor was in fact, a Mauvais dentes.

After some talking and reassuring(Plus giving the number of one of her friends who was a Waschbar to her) the nurse left, but kept looking over her shoulder at Eveline.

So it was no surprise when by the time Eveline got home, she was beyond exhausted. She yawned lazily and stumbled towards her door digging her keys out of her bag, trying to get inside as soon as she could.

"Rough day, huh?"

She blinked and looked over to her neighbor who had opened his window. "You have no idea..." She groaned.

Monroe chuckled as he tilted his head to the side. "I'm so happy i work from home, dude. i can make my own hours."

Eveline gave a tired smirk. "Ah, but you get payed by your customers, which can't be that many, am i right? I get much more steady income, and then some!"

"Touché.."

"So can i conclude that my lovely soon-to-be-brother-in-law hasn't bothered you today?" Eveline tilted her own head. Now that she mentioned it, she hadn't heard anything from Nick either, or Juliette for that matter... Maybe they were having a romantic dinner or something..?

"Nah, nothing. Let's not jinx it just yet, okay?"

They chuckled, before Monroe glanced at his clock.

"Well, i'll be seeing you, bye."

"Yeah, bye.."

Monroe closed the window, and Eveline got inside her home, her head full of nothing but the promise of the hot bath and great meal.

* * *

Eveline sat on her couch, one hand nursing a glass of red wine and the other a piece of pizza she had ordered. A blanket was draped over her feet as she watched an episode of Criminal Minds.

After the episode ended she did her routine and slipped in her warm bed, closing her eyes and hoping that the next day would turn out alright.

* * *

**I know... not one of my best work, but i needed a filler chapter before we got to the next episode, besides, it was about time Eveline actually got to go to work! She couldn't laze around anymore!**

**Next chapter fill be longer, i promise! ANSWER MY POLL PEOPLE!**

**Annndd! In the next chapter, there will be a small amount of fluff between Monroe and Eveline!**

***: Okay, for story purposes, let's pretend this is real, i did look up hospitals and all that, but i needed Eveline to work close to the hospital for the sake of how the story will go on, hope you all aren't too mad about this :S**

****: CAMH: Centre for Addiction and Mental Health. stumbled upon this term while looking for good names for Eveline's work place, thought it would fit. **

*****: I actually studied DID for a project in school so i decided to use it in that moment, if you want to know more, i suggest you go to this page- www. dissociative-identity-disorder Just take the spaces off first!**

**Rage, OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6 Night to remember

**Aaannnddd...! I'm back! So sorry it took this long to update, but i had some things i needed to clear up before i could focus in writing.**

**Thank you to those who have answered my poll! all... 3 of you...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Oh well, at least some answered...**

**Anyway! Back to the story! This chapter is about the episode, Lonelyhearts. I thought it would be funny to add a little of Eveline's past to the mix, plus it shows her softer side :)**

**some MonroexEveline moments here too! Some asked for more, and i deliver!**

**Anyway! Review people!**

**Rage, out!**

* * *

Eveline groaned as she walked out of the CAMH. She should have known that the female Eisbiber wouldn't let go of what she was so easy...

The damned woman had followed her around all day and it had really began to piss her off, yet she chose not to act. It would have served only to make things worse and Eveline did NOT need that at the moment.

On the brighter side, she and Riley were going to a bar called 'Blue moon' later the next evening. Eveline was pretty excited about it too, she and Riley got along wonderfully and she could act like a normal human being around him. The man was adorable and the fact that he was gay made things much more exciting... Eveline had always wanted a gay best friend...

But, that had to wait until tomorrow, thankfully Eveline would have only two patients tomorrow, so she only had to drag herself out of bed at 10 AM instead of the usual 7 or 8 AM. After the day she had, she couldn't be more thankful. She had had 7 patients, which in itself wasn't too bad... But the fact that all but two were Wesen...

THAT was bad...

Yeah, _you_ try to calm down a Mauzhertz who's scared out of their mind and screaming "Don't eat me!" and see how you like it!

Thank god there weren't other Wesen around or it could have gotten ugly... No need for them to think that their shrink is out to eat them... That, combined with the paperwork and the running around until it was dark out tired her out completely.

Eveline slowly got on her bike and put on her helmet.

Hopefully nothing exciting would happen that day, she had had her share of excitement and wished nothing more than to fall asleep. Now that her house was finally in order and everything was put in their places, Eveline could finally feel herself truly settling in.

As she started her bike a thought came to her head. She could invite Nick and Juliette for dinner when weekend would finally arrive. It would be nice to get together and that way she could thank them for all their help...

As she drove towards her home she couldn't help but to allow a small smile to light up her tired features under the helmet.

She should probably do something for her dear neighbor too... The poor Blutbad had to deal with living next door to a Mauvais dentes AND he was constantly helping out a Grimm, who just couldn't help but to drag the big bad wolf in to his problems.

She slowed down, as she came to her street and when she came around the corner, she spotted familiar car parked on her property.

"What is Nick doing here...?" She murmured to herself and parked her bike, taking her helmet off and shaking her hair free.

From what it looked like, Nick had tried to come visit her, but when she wasn't home, he had gone to Monroe's. So, it had to be about Wesen.

Instead of going inside her own home, she chose to wonder closer to the Blutbad's, which he no doubt could smell.

Being close enough, she heard what they were saying.

_"Yeah, You know some?"_ Nick's voice carried over to her.

_"I knew one, in high school. Elvis Greenspan, got aaallll the chick, like every hotty in the school, okay? Kid was 5'4 and weighted like 280. It's hard to belive, but Ziegevolk give off this, sorta scent." _Monroe answered, and his answer brought a hiss out from Eveline's mouth and her yellow eyes came out and shone in the darkness.

If one of _those things_ were involved, she would stay the hell away...

_"What, you mean like pheromones?"_

_"Yeah, they secrete it in their sweat or something, Chicks can't resist it. And if one of these goat-guys touches you, look out man, the own you. Why do you think those Hollywood-types are hugging everybody?"_

_"And would they ever kill?"_

_"Nah, bluebeards have a bad rap. They're lovers, not fighters, you know, they like having a lot of females hanging off their every word. not exactly the monogamous type you know? They live for the rut."_

_"The what?"_

"The rut."

The two males turned around and saw Eveline leaning against the wall, looking at them with yellow eyes. She was close to Woge, and it was clear upon her features, as her saber like teeth were coming out, her yellow eyes were flashing, her claws were lengthening and stripes began to sprung out to her skin.

"They basically pick out their best choices of females, for breeding purposes. You could call them the 'love 'em and leave 'em'' types, though some of them don't exactly have courtesy to care about what state the females are or if they want or not."

"You see them in bars all the time, they're players. one night stand kind of guys." Monroe cleared out as he moved around his cello and looked warily at her angry state.

"Evie, have you ever met one of them...?" Nick questioned, as he took notice on her mood.

Eveline woged completely and roared angrily. **"Oh have i ever!"** she took a breath, trying to calm herself down, but only managed to lessen her woge slightly. "One of those bastards knocked up a friend of mine, the poor girl was catholic through and through! Her parents kicked her out!" She hissed.

"And? What happened to her? What happened to the Ziegevolk?" Nick pressed on, ignoring the stormy yellow eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh, Anna was fine, i made sure of that. She married a nice guy called Thomas who takes good care of her as for the goat.."

Her eyes shifted and stared straight in to Nicks.

"I hunted the bastard down, and killed him."

This startled both the Grimm and Blutbad, causing Eveline to snort. "What? Didn't think i could do it? I might be extremely nice for a Mauvais dentes, but i _can_ kill and i have no qualms in doing so, if someone steps over the line."

Her eyes shot to Nick's hand, which was closing in on his gun.

"You better let it be Nick." His hand stilled. "Wesen aren't humans, you can't expect us to behave in the same manner as you do. Her seriously hurt someone, i considered my friend, like hell i was about to let him get away with it."

Hesitantly, Nick removed his fingers from the gun and settled down slightly.

"Don't get me wrong, i'm not proud of it, but to me, Ziegevolks are trash, lowest of the low. I hate them more than i hate vegetables for fucks sake! And you KNOW how much i hate those things!" It was true, she hated almost every kind of vegetables there were. But then again, she IS a carnivore...

It was silent for a moment, before Monroe blinked. "Okay, as intense as that was, i have to ask... HOW did you get it?"

Eveline glanced at him. "Through the window, of course, you left one of them open."

Monroe stared at her, mouth agape before sighing and looking towards the ceiling.

"Why me...?"

* * *

Eveline moaned sleepily as she lifted her head up from her pillows. For a moment, she allowed the ringing of her alarm clock to fade in the background as she tiredly glanced out of the window.

Friday, Riley and here were going to the bar today. Somehow, the thought wasn't as pleasant as it had been the previous day...

Sluggishly, Eveline got out of bed and stretched like a cat, hearing the popping of her bones as they shifted.

Maybe she had gone little over the top with Nick yesterday, but the man needed to understand that Wesen did not have the same rules or behaviour as humans did. Inside, Eveline would always be a beast. A carnivore. That wasn't about to change, no matter what Eveline did. Just because she did not eat other Wesen and humans, did not mean she didn't have the instincts of an predator.

But, she knew she should have told Nick in a more... _delicate_ way about it, not just throw the facts in to his face. She knew she would have to talk to him soon.

Also... She found it incredibly rude that he reached for his gun! Another thing to talk about to him...

Slowly, Eveline did her usual morning routine, absentmindly thinking of how she should approach the topic with Nick, for now she would allow him time to think. She already knew Monroe agreed with her, being Wesen himself, a Wieder Blutbad to be exact, he knew how hard ignoring instincts that had devolved for hundreds of years could be.

As she got ready, she couldn't help but to smile, thinking of her neighbor. He certainly was a strange one, never had Eveline heard of a Blutbad acting like him, wieders, sure, a Blutbad that avoided others of his kind and was a clockmaker, no.

Shaking her head she grasped her bag, lunch and helmet before walking out of her door.

She would worry about her personal life later, she couldn't afford to loose her new job just because she couldn't concentrate.

* * *

"Sooo... When are you going to pick me up?"

Riley's question rang in her head as she turned from her lunch to look at the human male in question.

The two of them had decided to eat their lunch at a corner table by the window, where they could have some privacy. Eveline prefered it over the other tables too, the smell of so many Wesen and humans in one place was making her dizzy.

"I think at 9 PM would be best. Do you mind if we leave some time after midnight? I have some things i need to do tomorrow so i don't want to be out too long."

Riley blinked and nodded. "Sure, besides, if i find someone i might go home with them!" He winked at her and Eveline couldn't suppress a smile.

"Just make sure you don't go home with a psycho!" She laughed back at him.

Riley just shrugged. "Don't you know the saying:''Insane people make better lovers''?"

Her brow rose. "Can't say that i have, but as long as you stay alive, i won't have a problem with you leaving with someone." At least, not with a Wesen, maybe Eisbiber, Luisant-Pêcheur, Mauzhertz or another Wesen kind that wasn't a predatory type but no others. She would just woge in front of the one taking Riley home and give a 'slight' threat to them.

God... She was _already_ getting protective of her new friend...

Soon, lunch ended and Riley returned to his place at the information desk at the lobby, while Eveline wandered back to her office, passing a small male Fuchsbau, who no doubt had ADHD as he was running around like a headless chicken.

When the frustrated cry of the mother rang from somewhere behind her, she took time to glance over her shoulder at the female Fuchsbau. This however, meant that she didn't see the boy, who ran straight in to her and fell on his behind.

The poor kid(Maybe around 10 to 12?) woged right in front of her and in response hers came out.

Both of the Fuchsbaus froze at the sight of a Mauvais dentes, afraid one move could make her attack.

But Eveline mearly blinked and allowed her woge to fade as she smiled down at the kid. "You shouldn't run around here, you might injure someone.." She told him and with a small wave of her hand, continued her way towards her office.

The two foxes stared after her in bewilderment before hurrying off.

* * *

Rest of Eveline's day was pretty uneventful. Her patients were very mild compared to her previous ones, so she was very relaxed when she got home.

She was once more looking forward to the night with Riley, as the thoughts of Nick were pushed to the back of her head. She had more than enough time to talk to him over the weekend, so why worry about it now and ruin her evening?

For dinner, she made something simple, grilled chicken with a nice curry sauce and rice, something she knew her stomach agreed with. As she ate, she listed inside her head, what she should do before heading to pick Riley up.

First she'd clean her house a little, she was supposed to do it yesterday but had been too tired after all the drama and she doubted she'd be doing it tomorrow.

Then a bubble bath.

After that, she would get ready and then she'd read a little before leaving.

Sounded like a plan, no

* * *

"Wow! This place is awesome!" Riley cheered next to her, as they sat down to the chairs right in front of the bar, where the bartender winked at them and they gave him their orders, Eveline's choice being Between The Sheets. She doubted she would have much more to drink that night, she WOULD be driving her bike home after all.

Besides, the scent of a Ziegevolk almost made her want to turn around and rip the damned thing to pieces.

She glanced over the bar, and saw a man talking to a woman, touching her hands and talking, strangely enough, about his _garden_.

Eveline had no doubt this one was a toad eater his scent was way too strong to be anything but and that caused a low growl to erupt from inside her chest. She would, however, let it be. The woman wasn't her concern.

"Sorry, i'm not talking to you."

Eveline snapped her head up when a familiar voice drifted over the air and when she looked to the direction of the voice she almost choked on her drink.

Monroe. Why was he here?

"The hell...?"

She said before she had time to stop herself, and the Blutbad's eyes snapped to her. Both stared at one another, frozen, reminding Eveline too much of their first meeting.

"Eveline..?" Monroe murmured, confused as to why she was here.

_"What?!"_ Nick's voice rang in his ear as the detective yelled out.

"Agh, dude! Not so loud! Yeah, she's here. Apparently she's with some guy, looks around her age, drinking a beer."

_"Please tell me it's not the _ _Ziegevolk!"_ Nick's voice was heavy with concern, a fact that didn't escape Monroe.

"With the response she had yesterday about them? Highly doubtful, besides, the goat is talking to a blonde with shorter hair."

_"Sit with Evie, she can be a cover if the Ziegevolk get's suspicious."_

"Alright, then."

Making his way to them, he sat between Eveline and the other woman, facing Eveline and glancing at the other woman and the goat.

"Why are you here?" Eveline grunted, taking another sip from her drink.

"Nick." Was his response as he slightly pointed his head towards the two he was keeping an eye on. Eveline caught on and nodded.

He, listening to the conversation between the goat and the woman, glanced to the guy behind the bar. "Barkeep, Double Dead Guy please."

He noticed Eveline casting a deadly glare at the Ziegevolk but instead of ripping the guy to shreds(Because she clearly was tempted to) she turned to her friend and continued talking to him about what sounded like hospital gossip. So he had to be someone who worked there...

Monroe looked Eveline over, A black dress that was off the shoulders, but had long sleeves and ended just above her knees, teal high heels with only little heel, silver bracelet and necklace that had a star hanging from it, pretty silver star shaped stud earrings, her long hair was left free and minimal amount of make-up.

She was gorgeous.

Shaking his head, he turned slightly to hear the conversation between the Ziegevolk and the woman better.

It wouldn't be a good idea to gawk at a Grimm's sister-in-law who was dangerous enough on her own, now would it?

Eveline laughed at the look on the face of the man who became to victim of Riley's, as he flirted with him and the man _clearly_ wasn't gay.

If she had to guess, it would be a look between panic, terror and embarrassment. Fun.

She heard a quiet smack and turned to look over her shoulder, to her amusement, she saw Monroe staring fixedly at the Ziegevolk as he continued to speak about his garden and the things in it, resting his head on his palm.

Feeling little sorry for him, she nudged him and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "You sure you want to take that home..?"

startled, Monroe glanced at her, her mischievous smile in place and grasped his drink which had just been put in front of him and took a long sip.

"Maybe you better get out of here?" Eveline commented.

"Why aren't you affected?" He whispered, annoyed that he was.

"Because i'm so disgusted with them that it outweights the attraction and i got used to it. Arthur had few of them as friends..." She shrugged.

Monroe decided not to comment on that, but. "I need to get out of here..."

Eveline glanced at Riley, whom had found a new friend it seemed, before glancing back to him. "Go ahead, i'll stick around."

And with that, he left like someone just flashed him with red. And soon, the Ziegevolk left as well.

Eveline sighed in relief and turned to the Bartender. "Can i have one more of these, please?"

The bartender smiled and winked. "For you sweetie, anything.."

She hummed quietly. "Anything, huh...?"

She wasn't alone for long, however, as Monroe's voice came back.

"You know if you like garden's i have-"

"Piss off."

"Okay.."

Eveline watched as the woman from earlier walked off, head held high and at Monroe who looked to the bartender and asked for one more Double Dead Guy.

"Don't take it personally, i think she was a bitch anyway." She joked, and the Blutbad turned to her.

"Then again, i think you'd be happy about that." She allowed a smile grace her lips as her eyes flashed yellow.

"Oh, ha ha ha.."

The rest of the night went pretty well. As Riley left in the arms of some guy(Who turned out to be a Fuchsbau, to her amusement as the woged in front of him and gave subtle warning about harming the human. The poor foxy shook violently and nodded to her, before rushing Riley out) she and Monroe chatted for some time.

It was nice, she was a lot more comfortable with his presence than she had been before as they exchanged stories from their childhood(Or in Eveline's case, her adoptive family and Arthur)

The two headed home together, Eveline in lead with her bike and Monroe following close behind.

They bid each other goodnight and went inside, but not before Monroe offered to take Eveline around Portland over the weekend to see the sights and what made Portland well, Portland!

With a smile, Eveline drifted to sleep, a quiet, pleased purr echoing from her chest.

* * *

**Okay! Sorry it took this long, guys, but better late than never, right?... RIGHT?! Hope you enjoyed, remember to post your oppinions!**


	7. Chapter 7 she didn't mind at all

**Hi guys! I know i say this every time, but sorry it took so long i've just been so stressed with my job so i simply haven't had any time or energy to update! Hopefully that will change after things settle down a bit.**

**Anyway! Thank you so much to those who have reviewed and send me messages! It's things like that, that make me inspired to continue! I'm also flattered that people enjoy reading my stories!**

**So! To those who have been waiting for EvelineXMonroe moments! The time has come! **

**This chapter is a filler, so it's not too long, but the next chapter is about episode 5: Dance Macabre and i might... Juuuuuusssttt might add in episode 6: the three bad wolves, which i have something special planned for ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Rage, Out!**

* * *

Eveline hummed cheerfully to herself as she put finishing touches to her outfit and looked herself over in front of large mirror, smile on her lips.

She was excited. It was weekend, and that ment that Monroe would be taking her around Portland. The idea of spending time with the blutbad caused a shiver to ran through her body. There was just something about the wolf that she found attractive, she wasn't sure what it was, but she wasn't about to complain. She hadn't been attracted to anyone in a long while, after all.

So she had donned on a nice,long sleeved dark teal shrug sweater with black stripes that reached past her butt, under it was a purple tank top with black broken heart on it, pair of dark blue jeans and on her feet she wore simple dark teal flats.

She really needed to buy other colors than teal... Maybe Riley would want to go shopping with her next week?

Finally, after adding small amount of make-up, Eveline felt that she was ready and when she glanced at the clock, she smiled. Perfect, Monroe should be just about ready to leave as well. The two had decided to take Monroe's car, just so they could talk while they went around Portland. Now all she had to do was wait for Monroe.

As if the big bad wolf had heard her, the doorbell rang.

Eveline grinned and grasped her black handbag and hurried to the door. She opened the door and greeted the Blutbad with a smile. "Hi Monroe, ready to go then?"

He gave a grin back and nodded. "Sure, if you are? I'm not too early, right?"

"Nope!" She answered and moved outside as Monroe stepped back and locked the door. "We can go!" The two Wesen got in the car and Monroe drove off, one hand holding the steering wheel while the other was handing Eveline piece of a paper.

"I wrote down things we absolutely have to see, today. I was thinking we should go to see few of them before getting something to eat and continue right after?"

Eveline blinked and looked the paper over.

_Powell's City of Books_

_Lan Su Chinese Garden_

_Oregon Zoo_

_Stumptown Coffee Roasters_

_Pittock Mansion_

_Portland Farmers Market_

_Voodoo Doughnut_

_Portland Art Museum_

And the list continued on.

Oh god... They would be going around all day!

Seeing the look on her face, Monroe hurried to say something. "I-I m-mean, we don't have to go to ALL of them today! W-We can visit them some other time too!" Eveline had to admit, the Blutbad could be damn adorable when he was rambling on.

"Yeah, we can do that. we don't have to see everything about we see the first 3 or four?" She asked as she read the first four names. She definitely wanted to go to the bookstore... She had just finished one of her series and she needed something new to read.

Monroe nodded, looking at the road. "Cool. That's cool..."

Eveline grinned. So awkward, yet so adorable.

* * *

The bookstore, was amazing. every where you looked, there were books. Eveline was in heaven. She had a feeling she would be coming there more often-or on daily basics, she could already hear her wallet screaming for help- and by the smug look and Monroe's face, he knew he had picked the right place.

The two walked around the absolutely huge bookstore, Eveline grapping few of the books they walked past once in a while and by the end of the tour around the store, she had at least 10 different books.

"...What?" She asked, when she noticed the look she was receiving from Monroe.

Monroe shook his head and looked away. "Nothing, nothing at all!"

The two left Powell's City of Books and headed towards their next destination, Lan Su Chinese Garden, which Eveline was excited about. She loved chinese and japanese architecture and the traditions they had. Especially the food, music, dancing and fighting ones.

The two bought their tickets and entered the garden, Eveline gasping at the sight. The sheer beauty the garden had was mesmerizing. Never had she seen something quite as beautiful. the trees, flowers, architecture, the pathways... Everything was like out of a ancient china. It felt like they had walked through some kind of timeportal.

They walked side by side, Eveline taking pictures with her came that she had packed in her bag before leaving that morning, and talked quietly to each other about the sights. Apparently Monroe had only visited once before and hadn't really taken the time to really look around.

They decided to visit the Teahouse and to listen the music there while drinking the delicious tea.

"So... How are you liking it so far?" Monroe asked her, as they were still sipping their teas after the performance. "Monroe, thank you!" Eveline grinned at him. "I would've never done this on my own! I love everything! I think the bookstore is going to see a lot of me from now on. Actually, this place too!" Eveline gave a small laugh and Monroe gave his own chuckle.

"Well, i'm glad you're enjoying this! Truth to be told, i've always wanted someone to go with me to these places." He told her, taking a sip from his tea.

That's something they had in common. Blutbaden and Mauvais dentes both belonged to the species of Wesen that were considered extremely dangerous(Which, they were, but still!) and almost every other Wesen were scared of them, so that didn't leave too many to become buddy buddy with. Unfortunately for Monroe and Eveline, they were both different from the rest of their kinds. Monroe had become a Wieder Blutbad, which ment that most of the 'normal' Blutbaden gave him a hard time, so he only really interacted with other Wieders(here weren't many tho, and not near by), the Wesen in his group who had also changed their ways, a Grimm who was dragging him in all sorts of dangerous things and now, Eveline.

Eveline, had been a normal Mauvais dentes until she was adopted in to a human family, which changed her way of thinking and made her give up eating humans and other Wesen. If another Mauvais dentes knew of this, she would be seen as a weak, abnormality that shouldn't reproduce because she could weaken the lineage.

Maybe this was why the two had finally began to trust each other and enjoy their time together? They were both similar in so many ways, yet so different. Eveline could truthfully say, that she might be devolving something towards her neighbor, let it be just friendship or something more, but for now she was satisfied with just spending time with the peculiar Blutbad.

The two left the garden in a cheerful mood and decided that they should visit a restaurant, as they were both getting hungry(And having a hungry carnivore and omnivore with strong hunting instincts walking around busy streets was just plain dangerous) they stopped to eat at an italian place, where they had vegetarian dishes for Monroe and something little more... **red** for Eveline.

The faces of the waiter was just too funny when a big guy like Monroe ordered Tofu Manicotti while a slim woman like Eveline ordered a Au Poivre steak was just too funny for words...

"So, i never asked you." Monroe began, as they ate. "Why psychology? why not, i don't know... teaching? Maybe?"

Eveline lifted her eyes from her food and blinked owlishly at him, before sipping the red wine they had ordered along their food. "Well, for one i've always been interested in the workings of our minds. Like, why does someone have a complete meltdown while another in the same situation is fine? Why do we react to certain things the way we do? What exactly drives us over the edge? It's interesting how many different illnesses we have that concern mental health, and how some of them you can actually inherit from your parents, like Schizophrenia, for example."

She set her glass down and glanced around the restaurant. "But the biggest reason had to do with what happened to me." Monroe leaned in closer, as her voice quieted.

"Being a Wesen that was raised in a human family, i know it isn't easy. Hell, i'm pretty sure if it wasn't for Arthur, i would have lost my mind. I already knew what i was, of course, but i had no idea what the expect when i get older. Some don't have it that easy. I know few who had no idea that they were Wesen(I still meet people like that) and because of that they didn't try to hide what they saw and ended up in mental hospitals."

She looked back at him. "I wanted to prevent at least some of them having to live the rest of their lives inside four walls. I hoped i could offer someone the help Arthur gave me. To give them a chance. It's why i specialized in children, though i treat adults as well."

Monroe nodded thoughtfully. "I never thought of that. Was it scary going through your first Woge? Because it scared the crap put of me!"

Eveline laughed. "You have no idea! I woged because i had gotten angry at a boy who lived in our neighborhood 'cause he tripped Juliette who in return fell down and cried. Scared me, yes, but at the time i ignored it for that moment because i had to beat up the stuck up jerk. After that... I almost had a meltdown! Only Arthur could snap me out of it!"

Suddenly Monroe snapped his fingers

"If you don't mind me asking, but who is this "Arthur" guy anyway? You've mentioned him few times."

Eveline tilted her head. "You mean i haven't told you about him? Hasn't Nick told you either? "

"Not a thing." He sounded like it was nothing new. She was definitely having a talk with the Grimm later about having manners...

"Arthur is basically my mentor and confidant. He is a Löwen who lived near us when i was younger. He found me once when i ran away and since then he's been teaching how to handle my instincts and taught me how to fight and hunt. He also listened when i was having problems and needed to talk to someone. We still keep in contact. He's like my grandfather of sorts..."

"Ah." Monroe nodded. "So anyway, how's life?"

The two laughed and chattered for a little longer, before finishing their dishes, paying and leaving. They had decided that they would be done for the day. They could enjoy another 'date' the next weekend. Why hurry to see everything the same day? There was no point in that, so they headed for the car and began driving home.

All in all, it was a very succesful day and Eveline was one happy kitty-cat. She would be definitely hanging out with Monroe more. They weren't that different(Besides the obvious). Both had common interests and loved talking about different things and were good listeners.

She could see herself coming closer to the Blutbad, and to be truthful...

She looked at Monroe from the corner of her eyes, smile upon her lips.

...She didn't mind in at all.


End file.
